


Filmes e abraços

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Series: Saimota week 2020 [7]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Saimota Week 2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Kaito não podia deixar de mimar seu marido após um dia ruim.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saimota week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Filmes e abraços

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> E estamos aqui novamente, não é ?Dessa vez, é a última. Finalmente deixarei vocês em paz hah!
> 
> Quero apenas agradecer a todo apoio que vocês me concederam essa semana, todos comentários e elogios, sou grata de verdade!
> 
> Me diverti fazendo a week, e vocês apenas fizeram com que fosse ainda melhor!
> 
> Muito obrigada mesmo, espero que possam aproveitar essa última como todas as outras.
> 
> Boa leitura!
> 
> [Dia 7 - Espaço livre|Noite de filmes]

Shuichi chegou de seu trabalho, colocando seu casaco no cabideiro. A polícia estava uma loucura, ele não conseguiu sequer um minuto de paz. 

Além da correria, havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes chamaram sua atenção. Eram coisas bobas, como derrubar o café ou marcar o nome de alguém errado. Aquilo apenas piorou sua baixa auto-estima, de uma maneira que ele não tinha forças nem para responder. 

Ao menos, naquele dia, as crianças estavam dormindo na casa de Maki e Kaede. Ele não precisaria ser um fardo para seus próprios filhos.

— Amor ?Já chegou ? — a voz de Kaito ecoou pela casa, e o cheiro de comida acordou Shuichi para o mundo real. 

— Cheguei. — disse, finalmente entrando na casa. O moreno chegou na cozinha, vendo o sorriso brilhante de seu marido. 

— Bem-vindo ao lar. — Kaito disse, tirando seu avental. — O que acha de comermos tempura hoje ?

— Hurum... — Shuichi resmungou, enquanto abraçava o maior. 

— Hum... — Kaito sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, sabia quando Shuichi estava mal, afinal, quase nove anos de casamento serviam para alguma coisa, no fim das contas. Ele acariciou o cabelo do outro e beijou a cabeça do mesmo. — Então, o que acha de assistir um filme ?

— Pode ser... — sua voz saiu abafada. 

— Vá tomar um banho, eu preparo as coisas por aqui. — o homem bateu nas costas do amado, sorrindo. Shuichi assentiu e obedeceu. 

O banho estava quente, e a água tirou um pouco dos estresses do ombro do moreno. Assim que saiu, ele vestiu seu pijama velho e colocou seus óculos de leitura. 

Ao se olhar no espelho, notou que suas olheiras estavam ficando cada vez maiores. Droga.

— A cada ano que passa você fica cada vez mais fofo. Como isso é possível ? — Kaito disse, abraçando o marido por trás assim que o viu, dando um beijinho em seu pescoço.

— Hm, querido... — Shuichi virou levemente a cabeça, gostava dos beijinhos de seu marido.

— Na-han, o filme. — o maior puxou o moreno com um sorriso, para a sala. 

Estava escuro, as cortinas estavam fechadas, o sofá estava esticado, haviam cobertas e besteiras sobre ele. 

— Como você conseguiu tudo isso enquanto eu estava no banho ? — Shuichi observou, surpreso.

— Eu fui correndo na loja de conveniência. — deu um grande sorriso. — Você sabe, é casado com o grande Kaito Momota, isso não é nada!

— Hahah, só você... — Shuichi deu um beijo no queixo do maior, sentindo a barbicha do outro passar pela sua pele. Shuichi amava ela. 

— Vamos. — Kaito puxou o marido para o sofá, e ambos se sentaram juntos. O menor se aconchegou no peito do de cabelos arroxeados. 

— Que filme iremos assistir ?

— Um de animação. Você gosta deles, certo ? — Kaito disse, pegando o controle, começando a procurar pela película.

— Hurum... — respondeu, enquanto brincava com seus pés com os de Kaito. 

O maior não costumava usar meias, mas seus pés eram quentes mesmo assim. Ao contrário de Shuichi, que mesmo usando meias, tinha pés gelados como os de um cadáver. O homem de cabelos arroxeados sorriu ao ver o marido se distrair com seus pés, ele ficava feliz com coisas muito simples. 

— Pronto, aqui. — Kaito começou o filme, e se ajeitou para poder acariciar os cabelos macios do amado, enquanto com a mão livre, comia algumas besteiras que havia comprado. 

Eles ficaram assim até o filme acabar, nessa mesma posição. Shuichi se sentia seguro ao estar nos braços de Kaito, chegando a esquecer do dia estressante que teve.

— Podemos ir buscar as crianças amanhã cedo. — o moreno falou, assim que o filme acabou.

— Sim...Está se sentindo melhor...? — perguntou, encarando o menor, que apenas assentiu.

— Obrigado, Kaito... — ele apertou seu corpo contra o do esposo. — Por fazer tudo isso...O jantar, sair correndo para comprar bobagem na loja de conveniência...

— Estou fazendo o mínimo como seu marido. — beijou a cabeça do menor. — O que me importa é se você está feliz. 

— Hah, Kaito... — Shuichi se virou, subindo em cima do outro. 

— Ei, Shu...Eu gosto disso, mas...Acho que meu corpo está dormente, por favor, me ajude. — ele falou, com um olhar choroso. 

— Ai meu Deus! — o moreno riu, balançando a cabeça. 

Shuichi podia ter dez mil dias ruins, se no fim deles, Kaito estivesse o esperando em casa.


End file.
